Pretreatment solutions are commonly used before inkjet printing of fabrics such as cotton. See US Published Patent Application Ser. No. 20070067928 A1. Such pretreatment solution products include duPont ARTISTRI P5001 pigment pretreatment solutions, sold by E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company. This duPont ARTISTRI P5001 pretreatment product contain inorganic nitrate salts. Another duPont pretreatment product is duPont ARTISTRI P5002, which comprises calcium chloride and a urethane polymer. Other pretreatment solution products include IMAGE ARMOR Dark Shirt Formula and IMAGE ARMOR Dark Shirt Formula sold by Image Armor LLC. These Image Armor pretreatment solutions contain nitric acid, ammonium calcium salt. Still another pretreatment solution is FIREBIRD Ink Dark Garment Pretreatment sold by Eastern Tech LLC, which comprises calcium nitrate salts. While these pretreatment products indicated to work with treating black or dark fabrics, they generally are not suitable to use with white or light colored fabrics because they can discolor the fabric during the heating of the solution pretreatment on non-black cotton garments. Other fabric pretreatment products such as FIREBIRD ink light garment pretreatment and IMAGE ARMOR Light Shirt pretreatment solutions can be used with white or light colored fabrics. However they are not as reactive to white textile inks and cannot yield a bright white print. Thus, there is a need to have a pretreatment solution that is reactive to white textile inks while not discoloring light or white fabrics. The present invention provides a solution to that need.